weareadventurersfandomcom-20200213-history
Garrick Helvig Dervan
Blogs * i-am-soulfinder * we-are-peacemaker (unofficial Collective blog) Backstory Garrick had grown up with a rather negative family in a rich household. He’d spent every day in the lap of luxury, traversing the world in a first-class style, only wearing the most expensive clothes and settling for none less than the best. However his mother and father hardly paid any attention to him as he grew up. Garrick had fallen in love with a most gorgeous woman named Nina who had the most striking and glorious appearance and personality—all nearly too good to be true. Nina, however, had been born with an illness, and she could not afford to have it fixed. Garrick begged his parents to help, but they refused. He and his love ran away to attempt to find peace and a way to heal. But death was creeping faster and faster toward Nina, and there was not much time. Soon enough, the inevitable happened, and the love of his life had passed to a land where he could not follow. The world had taken from Garrick all that he knew. There was no family that cared. His luxury meant nothing if it could not help him when he needed it. No love and care surrounded him. Desperately, he searched far and wide in the world for Nina, wasting all his money traveling, hoping day and night to meet with her once again. But many souls which were not this beloved woman had slowly begun to appear to Garrick. His love was nowhere to be found. And as he dug deeper and deeper into his search, all the souls of the world began appearing to him. But none were Nina. After several years, having used all his money and resources, being left with absolutely nothing, Garrick had given up. He’d begun to wonder if Nina was a mere figment of his imagination, as well as the figures which appeared before him wherever he walked. But one night, he woke to a familiar voice down the hall, and followed it. There stood his beloved Nina who cried his name—begged him to take her hand. But this time, she was different. She was no longer the beautiful woman he’d known his whole life. Her pure white skin clung to her face, thin as paper. Her hands were bone. And she grinned as she claimed this search made Garrick into the Soulfinder—one who searches eternally for the thought-to-be-lost souls of the world which reapers of all sorts cannot find themselves. Nina left Garrick that night, never to be seen again. The deed had been done, and the wicked demon had made the innocent man into a cold, broken, untrusting, and lonesome being who could see into both sides of the world—life and death. Had he known he was chasing a demon, he’d have taken it all back. But it was too late, and from there on out, Garrick would forever be the Soulfinder. Life in the Nemeses Circle Upon becoming the Soulfinder, Garrick took residence in the Circle and its members who, like him, felt hatred and mistrust for the world. With their support he felt far less alone taking his vengeance out upon souls who dared defy him, and bringing peace to those who heeded his calls. Amongst them his chaotic and neutral stance became welcomed with open arms, giving him the family he'd never had. Questioning morality When Garrick discovered Regina Wyrmdrake abusing and destroying hordes of lost souls in her lair, he lashed out against her, swore revenge, and has since not forgiven these actions. He took solace alongside Raide who shared the same desires for revenge against Regina. Here he became introduced to the Collective--heroes and do-gooders--and began doubting his morality and current path, as well as placement amongst the Circle considering he was at odds with its leader. Redemption and position as a Vel/God of Peace When Queen Naga rose to her throne she claimed the title of "Warlord Naga" and swore to conquer every kingdom, isle, and continent under her empire of war. The world of Nivren stood with nine immortal gods called Vel who swore to unite all in peace and, through this contrast and determination to disrupt it, Naga laid siege to Nivren to destroy peace once and for all. One Vel, Grimvar Versailles, sacrificed himself and his free will for sake of Nivren and became Naga's second-in-command and greatest ally. He complied to every command, every whim without question. Including giving his immortality slowly to Naga over millennia. Naga, previously destined for damnation in death, never realized Garrick stood close. But Grimvar knew well he did and spoke through him--warned the Soulfinder of Naga's actions that she planned on taking Grimvar's immortality entirely as well as his powers to enter Nivren's realm of Vel using the Vel's powers and destroy the gods forever and become that world's one and only goddess--a deity of war. Garrick pitied Grimvar during this time knowing the god didn't deserve death. He should have lived eternally being immortal and such death brought nothing but distress to Garrick who swore to attempt to free him. However, Grimvar accepted his fate of death and, before Naga could obtain total control of him, he passed his powers to Garrick claiming it'd allow him a choice between being Soulfinder--the unwanted fate--and being a Vel--a guiding light billions would look to and rely on. Grimvar passed on to a peaceful realm of the dead and Naga was killed and banished to Hell to burn forever. Garrick rose to the realm of Vel in Nivren, hailed as the next Vel amongst both god and Irdvel--citizens. He swears in Grimvar's name to bring peace to all and remains a hero as much as a villain. Category:Unaffiliated adventurers